


Morpheus

by Hotaru_Tomoe



Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dreams and Nightmares, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Night Terrors, Oh no there's only one bed
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 02:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/pseuds/Hotaru_Tomoe
Summary: Nel momento stesso in cui mette piede a Chernobyl, Valery cade preda di terrori notturni. Fa di tutto per nasconderlo, ma Boris lo scopre e trova un modo per aiutarlo.





	Morpheus

Accade fin dalla seconda notte che Legasov trascorre a Pripyat.

Si sveglia di soprassalto, disorientato, scalciando le coperte e annaspando come un uomo che sta affogando. Non sa dove si trova, gli sembra di soffocare e non riesce sollevarsi dal letto.

Passano diversi minuti prima che, lentamente, la sua mente lo riporta alla realtà: è in una stanza dell’hotel Polissya, e il partito gli ha affidato il compito di contenere l’incidente occorso al Reattore 4, se mai è possibile contenere l’apocalisse.

Si alza e apre l’armadio, dove qualche ora prima ha stipato un paio di bottiglie d’acqua; ora, nel cuore della notte, quel suo gesto lo fa ridere istericamente: come se un vecchio armadio in pioppo potesse fare da schermo alle radiazioni letali che li circondano.

Non sono quelle però ad aver causato un risveglio tanto traumatico. No, le radiazioni lo uccideranno lentamente, in modo silenzioso e, almeno per i primi tempi, assolutamente indolore.

È stato un incubo, del quale però ora non ricorda nulla.

Meglio così, si dice, ne ha abbastanza dell’incubo reale che dista tre chilometri dalla sua stanza.

 

Il mattino seguente, a colazione, Boris Shcherbina lo raggiunge al tavolo; Valery ne è sorpreso, perché ce ne sono altri liberi, ma non dice nulla: la loro interazione non è iniziata nel migliore dei modi, ma Shcherbina gli ha fatto avere tutto ciò che ha chiesto a una velocità impressionante, e ora sembra intenzionato ad ascoltarlo.

“Stamattina gli elicotteri hanno già ripreso i lanci di sabbia e boro,” lo informa Shcherbina.

“Ottimo.”

“Hai dormito bene, compagno Legasov?”

“Sì, certamente.”

Valery abbassa gli occhi sulla tazza di tè che sta bevendo e quella mattina fa di tutto per non incrociare lo sguardo del compagno Shcherbina.

 

*

 

La terza notte non è dissimile dalla precedente: Valery spalanca gli occhi, gli sembra di non riuscire a respirare, il suo corpo è rigido e paralizzato.

 _“Respira!”_ ordina a se stesso, _“Dannazione, respira!”_

Scalcia via le coperte e si alza, raggiungendo il bagno a fatica perché le gambe ancora tremano; la luce fredda e chirurgica del neon sopra lo specchio del bagno gli fa strizzare gli occhi, ma almeno disperde gli ultimi frammenti dell’incubo: qualcuno stava cercando di seppellire lui, sotto tonnellate di sabbia e boro.

Si spruzza acqua fredda sul viso, poi si butta di nuovo sul letto, ma sa che non si riaddormenterà più.

 

Shcherbina si siede di nuovo al suo stesso tavolo a fare colazione. Valery decide di non domandarsi più il perché.

“Ho fatto venire alcuni dottori.”

“Hai fatto bene: serviranno.”

“Molti lamentano difficoltà a dormire,” osserva Shcherbina, spalmando del sgushenka su una fetta di pane.

Valery sta mescolando il tè, e la sua mano si blocca.

“I dottori possono prescrivere un calmante, se serve,” continua Shcherbina.

“Buono a sapersi,” risponde Valery senza alzare gli occhi dalla sua tazza. “Con permesso, compagno, ho del lavoro da fare.”

 

*

 

I calmanti non servono a nulla, se non a farlo svegliare più intontito e confuso, ma non fermano gli incubi.

Oltretutto, man mano che le notti passano, ricorda sempre meglio i dettagli di ciò che sogna e restano impressi nella sua mente anche durante il giorno, come se quello che stanno affrontando non fosse abbastanza.

 

È quasi mezzogiorno e, dalla finestrella del camper, Valery osserva il cambio turno dei militari che stanno cercando i frammenti di grafite sparsi attorno alla centrale e ripensa all’incubo che ha avuto quella notte, dove ogni cosa si scioglieva attorno a lui, in un grumo indistinto e grigio: palazzi, auto, persone, la stessa terra. Solo lui restava in piedi, impotente testimone del disastro.

Si sfila gli occhiali, chiude gli occhi e si massaggia le tempie; la porta del camper si apre e si chiude, poi un odore gradevole colpisce le sue narici: apre gli occhi e si trova davanti Shcherbina con due piatti di stufato fumante.

“Mangia,” dice seccamente, mettendogli davanti il piatto senza alcuna grazia, lasciandosi poi cadere sulla sedia di fianco alla sua.

Valery non crede che il compagno accetterebbe un “non ho fame” come risposta, quindi lo ringrazia con un breve cenno e inizia a mangiare. Dopo qualche forchettata si sente meglio: non si era accorto di avere fame per davvero.

“Dimmi un po’, com’è che a un certo punto a qualcuno è venuto in mente di sfruttare elementi radioattivi per produrre energia?” domanda Shcherbina, riempiendo due bicchieri di vodka.

La storia del nucleare è un argomento che ha sempre affascinato Valery, e poterla raccontare a qualcuno è una piacevole distrazione.

 

*

 

Valery è in piedi in una grande stanza e sta guardando una massa di persone indistinte; le loro sagome sono grigie, allungate, a malapena umane, sono come fantasmi.

Si mettono in fila ordinatamente e, una ad una, escono dalla porta alle sue spalle, oltre la quale Valery sa esserci il Reattore 4, un pozzo d’inferno dove quella gente ignara si sta gettando.

“Fermi!” urla in preda al panico, ma è come se non avesse parlato: le persone non si fermano.

“State andando a morire!” insiste, ma non serve, allora cerca di bloccare le persone col suo corpo, ma queste semplicemente gli passano attraverso, perché è un fantasma anche lui, un fantasma che manda a morire altri fantasmi, e forse, forse dovrebbe solo smetterla di urlare, accodarsi a loro, aspettare il suo turno e…

“Valery!”

Due nocche premono dolorosamente sul suo sterno, strappandolo dall’incubo.

Valery apre gli occhi e si trova davanti Boris; il suo viso corrucciato si distende quando capisce che è sveglio, ma resta turbato, forse più di quando gli ha detto che loro due moriranno presto.

Boris ha capito che ha gli incubi sin dalla prima notte e non ha detto nulla, ma ora Valery è senza difese e non può più negarlo, non può più nascondersi dietro una tazza di tè o la scusa del lavoro.

Sente freddo sul viso. Si rende conto di aver pianto mentre dormiva e si passa rabbiosamente il dorso della mano sugli occhi; Boris non commenta e Valery gli è grato per questo, ma ora sente di dover dire qualcosa per uscire dall’imbarazzo.

“Io…”

“Ti ho chiamato diverse volte, prima di ricorrere a quella mossa; sei fortunato a esserti svegliato, perché stavo pensando di ricorrere agli schiaffi, se non l’avessi fatto.” Boris prende il pacchetto di sigarette dal comodino e glielo porge, ma deve accendere lui la sigaretta, perché le mani di Valery tremano troppo; solo la nicotina che entra in circolo lo calma.

“Terrori notturni?”

Valery si stringe nelle spalle: “Non sono un medico, ma penso proprio di sì.”

“La tua scheda dice che non ne hai mai sofferto prima.”

“Già…”

“Be’, è comprensibile.”

“Come te ne sei accorto?”

Boris si stringe nelle spalle: “Le pareti sono di cartone e la mia stanza è qui a fianco.”

“Mi disp…”

“Non osare,” ringhia Boris, e Valery lo guarda sorpreso: improvvisamente sembra arrabbiato e lui non capisce perché.

“Non osare chiedere scusa, con tutto quello che stai facendo qui. Non hai nulla di cui scusarti,” prosegue Boris, più calmo, anche se i suoi occhi restano ardenti.

Le labbra di Valery accennano un sorriso.

“Ti riaddormenterai?” domanda Boris.

Valery scuote la testa, rassegnato: “No.”

“Cosa fai di solito dopo che ti sei svegliato?”

Valery indica i fogli sul tavolo: “A volte revisiono come procede la bonifica della zona attorno al reattore, a volte verifico le nostre scorte.”

“Ti aiuto, così se manca qualcosa, telefono subito a Mosca.”

“Sono le cinque di mattina.”

“Se noi siamo svegli, possono svegliarsi anche loro,” afferma Boris, pragmatico, sedendosi al tavolo.

Valery sorride e lo guarda con affetto: Boris è un vero amico, l’unico, e…

… ed è meglio che i suoi pensieri si fermino qui.

 

*

 

Valery non vuole far preoccupare Boris con i suoi incubi, ma non sa come fermarli.

L’unica idea che gli viene in mente è quella di lavorare il più possibile, sino allo sfinimento: meno dorme, meno cadrà preda dei terrori notturni, e forse alla fine sarà così stanco che non sognerà nulla.

Tuttavia Boris non sembra d’accordo con la sua linea d’azione; sono le undici di sera e loro due sono soli nel camper: Valery aspetta pazientemente che Boris se ne vada e continua a sfogliare documenti, finché le dita di Boris si chiudono, gentili ma ferme, attorno al suo polso.

“Smettila con questo giochetto, Valery.”

“Non sto giocando, sto lavorando,” protesta, ma dio, è davvero un pessimo bugiardo, “Puoi andare se vuoi, torno all’albergo da solo più tardi.”

“Se tu resti, allora resto anch’io.”

Dannato ucraino testardo.

“Cosa c’è, Valery?” insiste Boris, ma questa volta non abbaia un “cosa?” irritato come fa sempre, la sua voce è una carezza confortevole.

“Ho paura,” confessa Valery, abbassando la testa, “non voglio più avere incubi.”

“La deprivazione di sonno non è la soluzione.”

“E allora qual è la soluzione?” Valery non vorrebbe, ma la sua voce tradisce tutta la sua disperazione.

“Penseremo a qualcosa.”

Boris non è un medico né uno scienziato, lo dice solo per calmarlo e Valery non ha alcun motivo per sentirsi rassicurato.

Eppure funziona.

Le dita di Boris sono ancora strette attorno al suo polso e Valery non riesce a smettere di guardarle.

Vorrebbe prolungare quell’istante all’infinito.

 

Una volta in albergo, Valery si appresta a dargli la buonanotte, quando Boris se ne esce con una richiesta bizzarra: “Voglio capire meglio come funziona un reattore nucleare, non mi hai spiegato davvero molto, la prima volta.”

Apre la porta della sua camera e Valery sa che è un invito che non è possibile rifiutare, come quando Boris gli ha messo davanti il piatto di stufato e gli ha ordinato di mangiare.

Valery si siede sul divano e inizia a parlare, dimentico dei suoi terrori notturni, finché non si addormenta.

 

È ancora nella stanza dell’incubo precedente, ma questa volta è solo.

La porta davanti a lui minaccia di spalancarsi da un momento all’altro, sotto la spinta delle radiazioni che vi premono contro.

Valery vi si appoggia contro con tutto il suo peso, nel disperato tentativo di tenerla chiusa, perché se si aprirà, le radiazioni spazzeranno via ogni cosa, sarà la fine per tutti e sarà solo colpa sua. Ma i suoi sforzi sono vani: è solo, i suoi piedi slittano sul pavimento, la pressione è troppa.

“Non ce la faccio… io non…”

Una mano si appoggia accanto alla sua sulla porta: c’è qualcun altro lì con lui, attorno a lui, una presenza forte e rassicurante che lo avvolge come una coperta.

“Non devi fare tutto da solo, Valera,” dice una voce profonda che Valery pensa di conoscere, “non sei solo ad affrontare tutto questo.”

Valery guarda davanti a sé: la porta è rimasta chiusa.

 

Sono i raggi del sole che colpiscono il suo viso a svegliarlo, la mattina seguente: è ancora raggomitolato sul divano nella stanza di Boris, ma qualcuno gli ha sfilato gli occhiali, tolto le scarpe e lo ha coperto con un lungo cappotto scuro.

“Boris…” sospira, sorridendo appena mentre inforca gli occhiali.

Come se lo avesse evocato, Boris sceglie quel momento per uscire dal bagno dopo la doccia, pulito, perfettamente sbarbato e con solo un asciugamano attorno alla vita.

Valery deglutisce così rumorosamente che è certo che il KGB l’abbia udito anche senza l’ausilio di un microfono.

“Buongiorno, Valery. Sembra che tu abbia dormito meglio la scorsa notte.” Boris è imperturbabile mentre apre l’armadio e appoggia i vestiti della giornata sul letto, come se non fosse affatto mezzo nudo davanti a lui.

Valery continua a guardarlo a bocca aperta, domandandosi se nottetempo sia scivolato in una sorta di dimensione parallela, dove lui e Boris hanno un tale livello di intimità.

Scopre che non avrebbe nulla in contrario.

“Valery, stai ancora dormendo? Sto parlando con te.”

“Ah… io… sì. Ho avuto un incubo, ma poi è passato da solo.”

Non sa davvero come riesca ad articolare una risposta sensata.

“Molto bene. Ci vediamo a colazione?”

“Sì, certo.”

Lo sguardo ancora fisso su Boris, Valery incespica nel tavolino prima di raggiungere la porta.

“Valery, aspetta.”

“Sì?”

Boris gli porge le sue scarpe con un’espressione divertita.

“Dimenticavi queste.”

Valery abbassa lo sguardo sui suoi calzini e mormora un ringraziamento.

 

La giornata è iniziata bene, dunque, ma purtroppo non prosegue nello stesso modo.

Per Valery è inconcepibile che gli altri tre reattori di Chernobyl siano ancora in funzione, quando non sanno ancora perché il 4 è esploso, ma a quanto pare è una di quelle decisioni calate dall’alto contro le quali non può fare nulla. Può solo controllare le misure di sicurezze e chiedere ai responsabili di implementarle, se necessario.

Tuttavia, gli altri ingegneri nucleari non condividono le sue preoccupazioni, nonostante l’incidente, e continuano a fidarsi più dei loro protocolli che delle sue parole.

È come scontrarsi con un muro di gomma e non passa molto tempo prima che i toni della discussione si inaspriscano.

“Come fate a non rendervi conto che non è abbastanza?” grida Valery, ma è immediatamente interrotto.

“Con tutto il rispetto, professor Legasov, lei è un chimico e non ha mai lavorato in una centrale nucleare.”

 _“Nessuno di loro mi ascolta, qualunque cosa io dica è inutile…”_ pensa Valery.

“C’è qualche problema qui?” ringhia Boris, entrando nella stanza a passo di marcia.

È quasi comico vedere come gli ingegneri della centrale, fino a quel momento tanto spavaldi, sembrino rimpicciolire al tono intimidatorio del politico.

“Compagno Shcherbina, stavamo cercando di far capire al professor Legasov che…”

“VOI avete la sfacciataggine di volergli spiegare qualcosa?” grida Boris.

“Ecco…”

Lo sguardo di Boris potrebbe raggelare l’inferno: “Io guarderei fuori dalla finestra prima di parlare, perché a me sembra che l’unica cosa che sappiate fare è provocare catastrofi. Ora, il professor Legasov è qui per aiutarvi, rischiando la sua vita, pertanto voi gli fornirete tutta l’assistenza necessaria e vi atterrete scrupolosamente a tutto ciò che dice. Scupolosamente compagni, sono stato chiaro?”

Gli ingegneri si affrettano ad annuire vigorosamente.

“Molto bene, se avete finito di sprecare il mio tempo e quello del compagno Legasov, mettetevi al lavoro.”

Valery cerca di ricordare l’ultima volta che ha ammirato qualcuno quanto sta ammirando Boris, ma non ci riesce: senza il suo aiuto non avrebbe concluso nulla.

Uscendo dalla stanza, la spalla di Boris sfiora delicatamente la sua.

D’improvviso un pensiero lo colpisce: è come nel suo sogno. Era in difficoltà e Boris l’ha aiutato.

_“Non sei solo ad affrontare tutto questo.”_

La voce nel suo sogno era quella di Boris.

Valery ha creduto di essere solo: da quando ha messo piede a Chernobyl, ha sentito gravare tutta la responsabilità solo sulle spalle, con il terrore di fallire, di prendere decisioni sbagliate, di mettere inutilmente a repentaglio la vita degli altri.

Queste paure si sono tramutate in incubi nelle sue notti senza riposo, e l’hanno accecato a tal punto da non fargli vedere che non è solo, che Boris è con lui, dalla sua parte, sempre, che sta facendo più sforzi di chiunque altro perché quella mastodontica operazione di bonifica funzioni.

 

*

 

È sera.

Valery passeggia nervosamente avanti e indietro nella sua stanza e getta occhiate diffidenti al letto, come se fosse un mostro. La notte scorsa ha dormito meglio in camera di Boris, ma stasera non ha una scusa per raggiungerlo e il KGB potrebbe farsi sospettoso. Ma non può continuare a passeggiare tutta la notte, anche per rispetto del poveretto che ha la camera sotto la sua.

Si appoggia alla parete che divide la camera di Boris dalla sua e, quasi per scherzo, bussa due volte.

Non si aspetta nulla, perciò sussulta quando sente due colpi rispondergli.

D’impulso, prende la coperta e il cuscino, li appoggia sul pavimento e si accuccia lì, con una mano appoggiata sulla tappezzeria: se chiude gli occhi, può quasi fingere di star toccando Boris.

È un pensiero che dovrebbe suscitargli vergogna, invece è incredibilmente confortante.

Questo dice molto di lui.

Non ha incubi quella notte, ma non può dire di aver avuto una idea brillante: è troppo vecchio per dormire sul pavimento e la mattina non c’è un muscolo del suo corpo che non gli faccia male.

Prima di lasciare l’albergo per raggiungere il campo base, Boris ferma due militari: “Spostate il letto del compagno Legasov contro il muro più lontano dalla finestra: gli spifferi gli hanno provocato i reumatismi.”

 

*

 

Diventa un rituale: prima di addormentarsi Valery bussa due volte sulla parete che li divide e Boris risponde.

Qualche notte funziona e Valery non ha incubi, qualche notte no.

Una in particolare, si sveglia con l’impressione di aver urlato: ha sognato che la galleria che stanno scavando i minatori crollava, imprigionandoli tutti.

Chiude il pugno per batterlo sul muro in cerca di un briciolo di conforto, ma poi si ferma: è notte fonda, Boris starà dormendo, non è giusto svegliarlo.

Lascia cadere la mano sul materasso e sospira, quando sente lui i consueti due colpi sul muro. O Boris è ancora sveglio o l’ha svegliato lui gridando.

_“Non sei solo ad affrontare tutto questo.”_

Valery bussa sul muro e poi sussurra pianissimo: “Grazie, Borja.”

Non c’è nulla di male se lo chiama così, quando nessuno può sentirlo.

 

*

 

Valery è seduto su uno sgabello al bar dell’hotel: ha appena parlato al telefono con Khomyuk e ora ha nuovi dati su cui lavorare.

I due agenti del KGB sono seduti a un tavolino poco lontano, ma ormai non ci fa quasi più caso.

Li saluta addirittura quando li incrocia; non c’è ragione di essere maleducati con chi sta solo facendo il proprio lavoro.

Boris lo raggiunge poco dopo con una cartelletta in mano; si siede su uno sgabello e inizia a leggere: “Compagno Legasov, i tuoi terrori notturni non stanno migliorando.”

Valery sgrana gli occhi: come ha fatto l’informazione a finire sul suo dossier e perché Boris ne parla apertamente davanti agli agenti del KGB?

Tuttavia realizza che mentre la voce di Boris è distaccata e professionale, i suoi occhi lo stanno rassicurando. _“Stai al gioco,”_ sembrano dire.

“No…” risponde Valery cautamente.

“Mi sono informato con i dottori: i terrori notturni provocano anche paralisi temporanee, corretto?”

“Sì,” risponde Valery, anche se probabilmente Boris ne sa più di lui: non ha fatto ricerche sulla patologia, con tutto quello che ha da fare ogni giorno.

“Sembra molto serio.”

“Lo è.”

“Qui c’è scritto che una persona in preda a un terrore notturno può addirittura smettere di respirare per un po’.”

“Uh…” Quello non è esatto: il diaframma è un muscolo involontario, Valery ha solo l’impressione di non riuscire a respirare, ma in realtà il muscolo continua a funzionare, gli episodi che ha subito sono terrificanti, ma non mortali.

Ma forse queste informazioni non sono per lui, sono per i due uomini seduti al tavolino che stanno seguendo la conversazione con grande interesse.

“Sì, mi è capitato.” È forse la miglior bugia di tutta la sua vita.

Boris scuote la testa: “Non va bene: se ti capitasse qualcosa, tutto il lavoro fatto finora andrebbe sprecato e trovare un sostituto ci porterebbe via tempo prezioso. Capisci anche tu che non possiamo permettere che questo accada, per il bene dell’operazione.”

“Certo,” annuisce, ma ancora non ha capito dove Boris stia andando a parare.

È davvero un idiota ingenuo.

“Devi assolutamente essere monitorato da qualcuno durante il sonno.”

Valery sgrana gli occhi e la sigaretta rotola via dalle sue dita inerti: Boris ha appena suggerito, davanti a due agenti del KGB, che sarebbe meglio se dormissero assieme.

E ha trovato una motivazione perfettamente logica e razionale per giustificarlo.

Certo, è ciò che Valery desidera, ma perché Boris si sta offrendo di farlo?

Sembra qualcosa di più di una semplice premura di un buon amico.

O forse lui è un idiota e basta e sta immaginando cose che non esistono.

Ad ogni buon conto, si fida di Boris e starà al gioco.

“È una buona idea, compagno: ho avuto degli episodi molto violenti.”

“Bene, aggiornerò il tuo dossier,” conclude Boris, chiudendo la cartelletta sempre con aria molto professionale. “Ti aspetto nella mia camera.”

“Uh…”

“Non devo certo ricordarti che la tua è piena di spifferi, non voglio finire coi reumatismi anch’io,” brontola Boris, nel tono più scortese che riesce a produrre, come se quella situazione fosse solo una enorme seccatura e non una farsa da lui stesso messa in piedi a uso e consumo del KGB.

Perché Boris Shcherbina non è alla guida dello Stato?

Valery resta appoggiato al bancone a finire il bicchiere di vodka, raccoglie i suoi appunti, ostentando una calma che non gli appartiene, poi sale nella sua stanza, preparandosi per la notte e indossando il pigiama.

Si sente terribilmente imbarazzato mentre bussa alla porta di Boris, e si ripete ancora una volta che è un idiota, perché hanno già dormito nella stessa stanza e quindi non c’è nulla di male, Boris vuole solo aiutarlo con i suoi incubi.

“Entra!” abbaia Boris da dietro la porta, “o aspetti che un maggiordomo venga ad aprirti?”

Il tono di Boris è sufficiente a riscuoterlo, almeno finché Valery non entra e lo trova già sdraiato a letto.

In un letto matrimoniale.

“Boris…” boccheggia. Era sicuro che ci sarebbero stati due letti singoli.

“Cosa?”

“Il letto...”

“Se non te ne sei accorto, il nostro personale occupa tutto l’albergo, non ce ne sono altri disponibili, ma se vuoi dormire sul pavimento, fai pure.”

“No grazie,” risponde Valery con una smorfia: ricorda ancora i suoi muscoli doloranti.

Boris inclina silenziosamente la testa, invitandolo ad avvicinarsi, e il suo viso è disteso, in aperto contrasto con il tono seccato della sua voce.

 _“Lo sai perché devo recitare questa farsa, Valery, va tutto bene,”_ dicono i suoi occhi.

Valery annuisce, ha capito, ma si sente ancora a disagio e ha bisogno di accendersi l’ultima sigaretta della giornata, ma Boris lo ferma: “Oh no: puoi trasformare la tua stanza in un posacenere e anche il nostro camper, ma non la mia camera.”

Valery sbuffa irritato e appoggia il pacchetto sul comodino prima di sedersi sul letto: convivere con Boris e la sua personalità da maschio alfa non sarebbe semplice. Ovviamente, se qualcuno chiedesse a Valery se ha mai immaginato di convivere con Boris negherebbe fino alla morte.

Mentendo.

“Sopravviverai qualche ora senza fumare,” dice Boris spegnendo la luce.

La stanza piomba nel buio, e per Valery è un po’ meno imbarazzante sdraiarsi. Resta perfettamente immobile su un fianco, rigido come un tronco, dando la schiena a Boris.

Ma poi il materasso si abbassa, quando Boris si muove, avvicinandosi a lui.

Deglutisce: questo non lo aiuta, con i pensieri che ultimamente sfuggono al suo controllo, non lo aiuta affatto.

“Valery,” bisbiglia, “gli unici microfoni nella mia stanza sono sotto al tavolo dove lavoro e nel telefono. Nel letto è sicuro se parli a bassa voce, sai, in caso avessi qualcosa da dire.”

“O-okay.”

“E per l’amor del cielo, rilassati: non ti salterò addosso, se non vuoi.”

Boris torna a sdraiarsi sul suo lato, tirandosi appresso quasi tutte le coperte.

 _“Be’, scusami tanto se la situazione è terribilmente imbarazzante,”_ vorrebbe rispondere, risentito, tirando a sua volta il copriletto, poi la sua mente riavvolge il nastro e riascolta le ultime parole di Boris: _non ti salterò addosso, se non vuoi._

Parole che hanno la potenza di un treno in corsa che gli attraversa lo sterno.

_“Se non vuoi.”_

Valery si volta cautamente verso di lui, apre e chiude la bocca un paio di volte, come un pesce rosso, una domanda che sta per lasciare le sue labbra: _“Stavi scherzando? Dimmi che non stavi scherzando, perché... io penso di volerlo.”_

Il momento è infranto dal respiro pesante di Boris.

Russa.

E anche piuttosto forte.

Valery trattiene una risata in fondo alla gola e stringe le labbra per non farsi sfuggire alcun suono. L’idea che il KGB paghi degli agenti per sentire il vice ministro Shcherbina russare è semplicemente grottesca.

Valery gli tira leggermente il cuscino per farlo smettere, ma nel sonno Boris si agita e gli tira un calcio su uno stinco, facendolo sibilare di dolore.

Oh, una convivenza con Boris sarebbe sicuramente una esperienza interessante.

“Buonanotte, Borja,” sussurra. Il tempo di chiudere gli occhi e sta già dormendo.

 

 _“Non ho avuto incubi,”_ pensa Valery ancora prima di aprire gli occhi, in uno stato di tranquillo dormiveglia. È riposato e sereno, come non gli accade da settimane, e decide che può permettersi di crogiolarsi a letto un altro po’, con la fronte appoggiata al muro…

No, non è un muro, è troppo caldo e morbido, e ha un buon odore… cosa…?

Apre gli occhi e…

Oh.

Nel sonno si è mosso, andando a cercare il calore e la vicinanza del corpo di Boris, una mano è ora sul suo fianco e la fronte è appoggiata in mezzo alle sue scapole.

Valery si congratula con se stesso perché non grida e non salta giù dal letto come se andasse a fuoco: se ora Boris si svegliasse, la situazione diventerebbe molto più imbarazzante di quanto non sia già, quindi allontana cautamente la mano, ma prima di scivolare fuori dal letto, si concede ancora qualche istante con gli occhi chiusi e la fronte appoggiata alla sua schiena.

Il respiro regolare di Boris lo fa sentire meglio, più calmo; l’angoscia per la sorte degli uomini che stanno lavorando e il peso per le decisioni che prende ogni giorno scompaiono.

E forse non sarà normale ma in fondo, lì a Chernobyl, la normalità è scomparsa da tempo.

Cosa se ne fa della normalità, quando gli restano meno di cinque anni da vivere? Può lasciare spazio alla follia e immaginare di riportare la mano sul fianco di Boris, di lasciarla scorrere sul suo corpo, o di sollevare la testa e baciargli il collo lasciato scoperto dal pigiama.

Quando la tentazione diventa troppo forte, Valery lascia silenziosamente la stanza: c’è un confine tra la follia e il rovinare il suo unico rapporto di amicizia.

In definitiva, pensa mentre è sotto il getto della doccia, pare che le sue notti debbano essere problematiche, in un modo o nell’altro: se non sono gli incubi a turbarlo, lo fanno i pensieri che la vicinanza di Boris gli provoca.

E non può tenere a bada gli incubi se non con l’aiuto di Boris.

È comunque fregato.

A questo punto si lascia scappare una risatina strozzata perché, che diavolo, se può andare al bagno mentre il KGB lo ascolta, può anche passare per un mezzo isterico.

Ne ha il diritto.

 

*

 

“Queste attrezzature vanno seppellite, sono troppo contaminate,” dice Valery, porgendo un rapporto a Boris, “ne servono di nuove.”

“Va bene, ci penso io.”

Valery viene poi chiamato perché i soldati di Pikalov hanno difficoltà a interpretare alcuni dati, e passa l’ora seguente a esaminarli con loro. Quando ha finito e torna al camper, Boris sta sbraitando con qualcuno.

“È al telefono con Mosca,” spiega Pikalov: ha in mano un plico di documenti, ma nemmeno lui osa entrare.

“Ci sono problemi?”

“Con l’invio delle nuove attrezzature che ha richiesto, sembrerebbe.”

“Perché?”

Valery ha imparato a riconoscere quando qualcuno lo guarda con la commiserazione che si riserva agli idioti, ed è esattamente quello che sta facendo il generale.

“Perché queste cose costano.”

Valery si acciglia: “Dobbiamo incapsulare un reattore nucleare fuso e bonificare la regione per chilometri, qualcuno a Mosca o altrove credeva che sarebbe stato economico? Quelle attrezzature ci servono, non c’è altra soluzione.”

“Non è così semplice, compagno,” ribadisce Pikalov.

Ma Boris lo fa sembrare semplice: finora ha esaudito tutte le richieste di Valery senza mai menzionare i problemi e gli ostacoli che ha dovuto affrontare per fargli avere uomini e attrezzature. Anche lui ha un enorme carico di responsabilità sulle spalle, eppure riesce a reggerlo senza crollare.

Quando Boris ha finito di urlare, Valery prende i documenti dalle mani di Pikalov.

“Faccio io.”

Il generale è ben contento di non dover avere a che fare con Shcherbina in questo momento, e si allontana.

Boris è ancora furibondo, allora Valery prende la bottiglia della vodka e riempie due bicchieri.

“Tu non bevi mai,” osserva Boris.

Valery si stringe nelle spalle: “Adesso ho voglia di bere con un amico.”

Boris tracanna il suo bicchiere tutto d’un fiato e Valery glielo riempie di nuovo, poi prende alcuni dei fogli sul tavolo.

“Sono parecchie telefonata da fare, ti aiuto.”

“No.”

Boris gli chiude le dita attorno al polso, e Valery non può fare a meno di pensare che avrebbe potuto appoggiare una mano sui fogli per bloccarlo, ma ha scelto un contatto fisico con lui.

Di nuovo.

“Boris…”

“Non serve che ci roviniamo le corde vocali in due, urlando contro Mosca.”

“Voglio aiutarti,” insiste Valery, determinato come non mai, “tu per me fai molto di più di ciò che sei tenuto a fare. Come per i miei incubi: non saresti costretto ad aiutarmi.”

È il turno di Boris di riempiergli il bicchiere con la mano libera. “Tra amici non esistono questi formalismi, Valera.”

“Sono solo telefonate, lasciamele fare,” insiste Valery, poi un sorriso compare sul suo volto ed è così insolito che Boris resta stupito, allentando la presa attorno al suo polso. “Posso costringerti,” prosegue.

“E come?”

“Posso ricattarti.” Valery mantiene il tono leggero, per fargli capire che scherza.

Boris sbotta una risata secca: “Non hai nulla con cui ricattarmi.”

“Ti sbagli: io so che russi e potrei spargere la voce.”

“Io non russo!”

L’espressione indignata di Boris è impagabile e Valery vorrebbe davvero avere una macchina fotografica.

“Russi,” insiste Valery.

“Sei un calunniatore, Valery Alekseevič,” brontola, ma sorride a sua volta quando lascia scivolare via le dita dal suo polso.

Valery sa che non caverà un ragno dal buco con quelle telefonate, perché nessuno lo ascolta, ma è il suo modo per dire a Boris che nemmeno lui è solo, e l’unica cosa di cui gli importa è che Boris lo capisca.

 

*

 

È nella solita stanza, seduto a un tavolo con davanti dei documenti da approvare.

Ovviamente, prima di firmarli, Valery controllare che vadano bene, ma non riesce a farlo, perché non capisce cosa c’è scritto, le lettere si spostano, si sovrappongono, e nessuna forma parole di senso compiuto.

“Un attimo, vi prego… mi serve più tempo…” annaspa, ma i fogli continuano ad accumularsi senza sosta sulla scrivania, in una pila traballante che raggiunge il cielo e che, lui lo sa, presto cadrà seppellendolo.

 

Nel sonno, Valery si lamenta e si agita senza posa, il viso contratto, gli occhi che si muovono dietro le palpebre serrate, allora Boris gli appoggia il pollice sulla fronte corrugata, accennando una carezza.

“Riposa, Valera,” sussurra.

Il corpo di Valery resta teso ancora qualche istante, poi si rilassa e il suo sonno torno a farsi regolare.

 

“Riposa, Valera,” dice Boris, comparendo nel suo sogno, e tutte le scartoffie scompaiono dal tavolo e con esse, il senso di angoscia che gravava su Valery.

“Grazie Borja,” sospira, gettandogli le braccia al collo, “Non so cosa farei senza di te.” È marginalmente consapevole che quello è un sogno, ma proprio per quello può permettersi di fare ciò che non oserebbe mai sul serio, abbracciare Boris mentre solleva la testa e lo bacia.

“Borja…”

 

Di tutti i sogni che ha fatto da quando è arrivato a Pripyat, quello è il più peculiare, non fosse altro perché, in prossimità del risveglio, sente ancora addosso l’abbraccio di Boris.

Prova a muovere il braccio destro, senza riuscirci, allora apre gli occhi lentamente e realizza che il sogno è diventato realtà, in un certo senso: nel sonno si sono mossi e ora Valery è semi-sepolto sotto di lui.

Il respiro di Boris si infrange sul suo collo, una gamba è finita in mezzo alle sue e un braccio gli stringe possessivamente il costato; Valery deglutisce, cercando invano di calmarsi, ma ora che è sveglio quel contatto gli brucia la pelle, anche attraverso i pigiami, specie la coscia di Boris, premuta quasi dolorosamente contro il suo inguine.

E Boris potrà anche essere vecchio, più vecchio di lui, ma la sua presa è ancora salda e non si sposta di un millimetro, i tentativi di Valery di scivolare via sono del tutto vani.

La verità è che Valery non vorrebbe lasciare il letto, vorrebbe baciare il viso di Boris, svegliarlo e vedere cosa succede; invece chiude gli occhi e sospira, pensando a cosa fare quando Boris si sveglierà: una risatina per sdrammatizzare? Dirà _‘è una fortuna che il KGB non abbia telecamere’_? (non ha telecamere, vero?)

“Per come la vedo io hai due opzioni,” mormora Boris contro il suo collo.

È sveglio.

Valery annaspa alla ricerca di qualcosa da dire, ma Boris lo precede: “O la smetti di agitarti e mi lasci dormire, oppure la piantiamo di fingere.”

La voce di Boris, bassa e profonda, così vicina, gli fa rizzare tutti i peli del corpo.

E non sono quelli.

Mugola disperato e chiude gli occhi, nel vano tentativo di porre un argine all’umiliazione.

“Boris…”

“Hm,” lo interrompe lui, “Mi piace di più quando mi chiami Borja.”

Valery spalanca gli occhi, scioccato: “Tu… come fai a sapere..?”

Boris solleva la testa e sorride, come se traesse un particolare piacere nel vederlo imbarazzato.

“Valera, forse io russo, ma tu parli nel sonno.”

“Io…”

“Sei un uomo molto romantico.”

Esiste qualcosa di più umiliante di questo? Se esiste, Valery non lo conosce.

“E prima che ti provochi un infarto da solo,” prosegue Boris accarezzandogli la guancia con un dito, “ti invito a riflettere su questo: pensi che io giri seminudo davanti a tutti gli uomini che incontro o che li inviti nel mio letto?”

“Oh…”

In effetti non mostra alcuna repulsione per la situazione corrente ed è ancora sdraiato su di lui, quell’ucraino impossibile, e Valery lo sente indurirsi contro la sua gamba.

“Oh…” ripete, e sa di avere una stupida espressione adorante stampata sul volto.

“Ho notato i tuoi segnali Valera, credevo che tu avessi notato i miei.”

Valery prende coraggio e appoggia le mani sulle spalle di Boris.

“Non sono avvezzo a queste cose, e non avrei mai pensato che alla mia età, in queste circostanze, avrei incontrato qualcuno come te.”

“Lo dici a me?”

Valery è sicuro di non essere mai stato guardato con tale affetto da nessuno; cautamente accarezza il collo di Boris ed esercita una leggera pressione per tirarlo a sé.

Boris non esita oltre e finalmente lo bacia; è deciso, sicuro e dannatamente bravo, esattamente come Valery pensava che fosse. Si lascia guidare da lui, segue i suoi movimenti, si perde nel tocco delle labbra di Boris che catturano le sue più e più volte finché non sono entrambi senza fiato e quando la lingua di Boris accarezza la sua, non trattiene un gemito.

Il suono sembra accendere una miccia in Boris, che risponde con un ringhio sordo.

I suoi baci si fanno roventi, frenetici e lasciano Valery tremante.

Le mani di Valery si insinuano sotto il pigiama di Boris, accarezzandogli la schiena; è ampia, calda e leggermente sudata, ha già deciso che è la parte di lui che ama di più, e Boris sospira la sua approvazione nella sua bocca.

“Valera,” mormora, spostando le labbra sul suo collo; l’accenno di barba e i suoi baci sono un marchio rovente sulla sua pelle, ma non è abbastanza, non più, non ora che sa che Boris lo vuole con il suo stesso desiderio.

Valery strattona la maglia del pigiama come se gli avesse fatto un torto personale e in breve si liberano degli indumenti, poi Boris torna a sdraiarsi su di lui.

Il contatto con la sua pelle nuda fa rabbrividire Valery, e quando le loro erezioni si sfiorano, deve soffocare un gemito contro la sua spalla.

Boris gli solleva la testa e lo bacia ancora, con tale forza che sembra risucchiare la vita da Valery per poi infondergliela di nuovo col respiro successivo, e poi prende a scivolare lentamente lungo il suo corpo, baciando, mordendo, assaggiando, lasciando una scia di sensazioni infuocate sulla sua pelle; gli bacia il petto, dove il suo cuore sta battendo all’impazzata, gli sfiora un capezzolo con le dita ruvide, facendolo contorcere sulle lenzuola, bacia e lecca il suo stomaco che trema e quando morde la pelle sensibile del suo ombelico, Valery deve coprirsi la bocca con una mano per non gridare.

Le dita di Boris accarezzano le sue creste iliache, poi alza gli occhi su di lui, occhi offuscati dalla passione, terribili e bellissimi allo stesso tempo. Boris vorrebbe divorarlo, ma gli sta silenziosamente chiedendo se sta bene.

Valery deve coprirsi gli occhi con un braccio, perché è troppo eccitato.

“Non resisterei un minuto, Borja,” confessa, ansimando, “scusami.”

“No,” mormora Boris, accarezzandogli una coscia, “è piuttosto lusinghiero.”

Valery si lascia sfuggire una risatina.

“La prossima volta?” domanda esitante. C’è una parte di lui che ha bisogno di sapere che ci sarà una prossima volta.

“La prossima volta,” lo tranquillizza Boris, ma poi non resiste e posa un bacio caldo e umido sulla punta del suo pene.

Valery sobbalza, come attraversato da una scarica elettrica, il piacere così intenso che quasi raggiunge l’orgasmo.

Solo quando si è calmato apre gli occhi: Boris incombe di nuovo su di lui, una espressione divertita che danza sul viso.

“Non scherzavi.”

“Sono alla tua mercè,” sbuffa Valery, e vorrebbe essere una battuta, invece suona terribilmente fragile e vulnerabile.

“Ssh,” sussurra Boris sulla sua fronte, prima di baciarla, “non temere, ci sono io.”

“Lo so.”

Cerca le sue labbra e lo bacia di nuovo.

È così: tra le braccia di Boris nulla di male può raggiungerlo, nemmeno i terrori notturni possono più toccarlo. Apre la bocca per dirglielo, perché Boris deve sapere quanto è importante, ma poi la mano destra di Boris si chiude attorno alla sua erezione e le parole volano via dalla sua mente.

Boris muove la mano su e giù, lentamente, perché sa che è vicino, si ferma ogni volta che il respiro di Valery si fa sincopato, poi riprende a torturarlo, le dita che sfiorano le vene, il pollice che accarezza il frenulo e la corona sotto al glande.

La mente di Valery sta nuotando in un mare di piacere e quando pensa che è troppo, che sta per perdere la ragione, l’altra mano di Boris scivola oltre i suoi testicoli contratti fino al perineo e preme e…

Il grido di Valery è soffocato dalla bocca di Boris sulla sua, non si sposta finché gli ultimi brividi non si sono dissipati e Valery ha di nuovo il controllo su se stesso.

È spossato, la sua testa è leggera come se fosse ubriaco e impiega un po’ ad accorgersi che Boris si sta masturbando sulla sua coscia, le labbra serrate, il sudore che scivola lungo le sue tempie.

“A-aspetta, lascia… voglio…” Valery gli appoggia una mano sul petto per farlo sdraiare sulla schiena, poi si tira a sedere ancora con qualche difficoltà, gli arti scoordinati come quelli di un cerbiatto appena nato.

Boris ridacchia, ma quando le labbra di Valery si chiudono determinate attorno alla sua erezione, non ride più.

Ignora il sapore amaro sulla lingua e si concentra sull’erezione di Boris che pulsa contro il suo palato, sulle cosce e l’addome che tremano e sulla interminabile litania di lodi e imprecazioni che scivola fuori dalla sua bocca.

Valery succhia più forte e chiude delicatamente una mano attorno ai suoi testicoli e l’orgasmo di Boris esplode improvviso nella sua bocca; preso alla sprovvista, Valery tossisce e sputa, ma altrimenti è molto soddisfatto di se stesso.

“Avrei dovuto avvertirti,” ansima Boris, che si mostra imbarazzato per la prima volta, “scusa.”

“No,” sospira Valery, lasciandosi cadere sul materasso di fianco a lui, “è piuttosto lusinghiero,” dice a sua volta.

Boris borbotta, ma allunga un braccio tirando Valery a sé.

“La prossima volta andrà meglio, ci serve solo un po’ di pratica.”

“Sei sicuro che non sia un problema?” domanda Valery con voce dimessa, Per quanto sia felice in questo momento, non vuole fare nulla che potrebbe metterli in pericolo e farli scoprire.

Quella è l’unica cosa che non potrebbe sopportare, lo sa.

“Certamente. I tuoi terrori notturni sono ben lontani dall’essere guariti, compagno Legasov” dice Boris a voce alta e chiara, per chiunque stia eventualmente ascoltando, “non hai fatto altro che lamentarti tutta la notte e hai tenuto sveglio anche me.”

Valery nasconde un sorriso sulla spalla di Boris e poi la bacia.

È ancora presto, possono permettersi di restare a letto ancora; dopo qualche manovra, Valery si spalma sulla schiena di Boris, la fronte appoggiata tra le sue scapole.

Forse sta sviluppando una strana fascinazione per la sua schiena, ma si sente al sicuro così, accanto all’uomo che ha riplasmato i suoi sogni e anche la sua realtà.

Boris prende la mano di Valery appoggiata sul suo fianco, la trascina sul suo stomaco e intreccia le dita con le sue, sospirando soddisfatto prima di addormentarsi.

**Author's Note:**

> Sgushenka in russo è il latte condensato dolcificato.  
> Parentesi personale: nei miei ricordi è un cibo che accosto a Chernobyl perché, dopo l’incidente, per qualche tempo mia mamma me lo dava da mangiare la mattina al posto del latte (aveva il terrore che l’erba che mangiavano le mucche fosse radioattiva e di conseguenza fosse radioattivo anche il latte).
> 
> Secondo le Metamorfosi di Ovidio, Morfeo è il dio che dà la forma ai nostri sogni (dal greco antico Μορφεύς, derivante da μορφή, "forma"), e pertanto Boris è il Morfeo di Valery, che trasforma i suoi incubi in sogni.


End file.
